


Rough sex, first thing in the morning

by Arwen88



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney wakes up and decides to take Gunnar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough sex, first thing in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts), [jesuisherve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/gifts).



Barney woke up first that morning and the first thing he did notice was his hard erection. He glanced at the man lying in bed near him, still sleeping, a swede still looking like a model in spite of the thirty years since they first met and the scars he has brought home from work.  
Silently he reached for the lube and cuffs on the bedside table. First thing he cuffed Gunnar to the bed.  
Gunnar moaned in his sleep but didn't even woke up or stirred, and that gave Barney time enough to prepare himself before moving him on his belly. The swede muttered something under his breath and finally tried to open his eyes. He was still too asleep to complain about the movements or Barney trying to spread his legs but, when his partner slowly took him, his eyes widen and the man moaned loudly.  
Gunnar clutched to the sheets, shivering for the pleasure of having his man taking him, slowly at first and then faster, giving him exactly what Gunnar craved for. Once again Gunnar felt over the moon about confessing to his man his desire for rough sex and being taken without so much of a preparation.  
Gunnar called him under his breath, moaning in response to the increasing strength of his movements, to the way Barney was tightening the grip on his hips.  
"Do you like it?"  
Gunnar moaned loudly, nodding breathless. "Yes."  
"Do you want me to keep going?" Asked Barney with a grin, bowing to bite his shoulder, and that made Gunnar almost scream, moving against him in the attempt of feeling him more.  
There was no need to answer the question and Barney kept taking him hard, almost with violence, biting his shoulders and back. At some point Gunnar just lose his mind, unable to think, and next thing he knew he was coming over their sheets. He didn't even noticed how loud he screamed Barney's name, or the fact that he ripped the sheets where he was clutching them. Only thing Gunnar knew was that his partner had just given him the sweetest orgasm he could think about. And judging by the way Barney kept moving all of that was not going to end so fast.


End file.
